Beginning of an End
by SeroNight
Summary: The Inner Senshi, Outer Senshi, Shitennou generals, Motoki, and friends are working as a united front to serve as the guardians of Earth. The Shitennou serve their prince, but no one remembers the existence of a princess...why? What is the Kurotsuki (blackmoon) family planning? Usagi wants to prove herself...but first .. she'll have to save herself from the past.
1. Author's notes: Character Rel

Characters (Goodies)

Luna Meiou-Mau - Age 30 - Artist. (younger sister in Setsuna)

Artemis Mau - Age 34 - Art collecter, appraiser.

Diana Mau - Age 10 (son) - attends Juban Middle.

Helios Mau - Age 12 (daughter) - attends Juban Middle.

(SailorStarFighter) Seiya Mau - Age 18 (middle son) - musician, student Juban High.

Kunzite Mau - Age 22 (oldest Son) - Medical Intern, Tokyo Medical University (Surgery)

(Prince Endymion) Mamoru Chiba - Age 22 (older brother) - Medical Intern, Tokyo Medical University (Pediatrics)

(SailorMars) Rei Chiba - Age 19 (little sister) - Attends Juban Private School, Runs Shinto Temple.

(Shiba Inu's: Phobos & Deimos) - Rei's Dogs.

Kenji Tsukino - General Office worker in downtown tokyo.

Ikuko Tsukino - Housewife.

Shingo Tsukino - Age 12 - Attends Juban Middle School.

(SailorMoon) Usagi Tsukino - Age 17 - Student Juban High.

(SailorPluto) Setsuna Meiou - Age 30 - Psychologist (when not watching time gate).

(SailorSaturn) Hotaru Meiou-Tomoe - Age 12 (Setsuna's Daughter) - Attends Juban Middle school.

Mitoki Furuhata - Age 26 (Husband) - Owns Crown Arcade in Juban District, Tokyo.

Reika Nishimura-Furuhata - Age 24 (Wife) - Archeologist (teaches at Tokyo University)

Jadeite Furuhata - Age 22 (younger bother) - Musician and helps run Crown Arcade.

Unazaki Furuhata - Age 17 (baby sister) - Juban Student and helps run Crown Arcade.

Haruna Sakurada-Osaka (Mother) - Teaches at Juban High, English. Owns _Osaka-ya Jewelry_.

Kakyuu Osaka - Age 20 (older sister) - runs _Osaka-ya_ _Jewerly_.

Nephrite Osaka - 25 (Older brother) - Lawyer, owner _Shitennou Law Office, LLC. _

Naru Osaka - Age 17 (Sister, big-brother-complex) - student at Juban High.

(SailorStarMaker) Yaten Aino - Age 17 (Twinz) - student at Juban High.

(SailorVenus) Minako Aino - Age 17 (twinz) - student at Juban High.

(SailorStarHealer) Taiki Kino- Age 19 (cousins) - Helps run _Kino-ya_ restaurant.

(SailorJupitor) Makoto Kino - Age 18 (cousins) - student at Juban High, helps run _Kino-ya_ restaurant.

Zoisite Tenou - Age 23 (feminist boy) - Model, Musician.

(SailorUranus) Haruka Tenou - Age 24 (masculine girl) - professional Cellist, sponsored race car driver.

(SailorNeptune) Michiru Kaiou - Age 24 (cousins) -professional Violinist.

(SailorMercury) Ami Mizuno - Age 17 (cousins) - - student at Juban High

Other:

Gurio Umino - Age 17 - Student at Juban High

Yuichirou Kumada - Age 20 - Musician, works at Shinto Temple.

Baddies thus far:

(Prince Diamond) Diamond Kurotsuki - Age 25

Sapphire Kurotsuki - Age 24

Rubeus Kurotsuki- Age 25

Emerald Kurotsuki- Age 24

(Ayakashi Sisters)

Petz Kurotsuki - Age 25

Catzi & Bertie Kurotsuki - Age 23

Calaveras Kurotsuki - Age 24


	2. Chapter I : Beginning of an End

Author's Notes:

Thank the heavens for Naoko Takeuchi, creator and designer of Sailor Moon and all it's characters. I claim no right to any storyline or character. So please don't sue me.

This story is set after the battle of the Negaverse/ Dark Kingdom...yadda yadda. The Doomtree arch will NOT be included...because I want to get to the BEST season of Sailor Moon...That Black Moon Arch!

I have made drastic relationship changes...but well...That's why fanfiction is fun right?!

This is a UsagiXKunzite pairing, other pairings to be determined. Don't worry Diamond/Diamonde/ Diamondo Fans...we'll have plenty of him.

Chapter 1 Rated: T for mild language.

********** Chapter I ***** Beginning of an End

_'Ry__ū_ of Heaven: The Awakening' (Part 1)

_The crisp night air was bathed in ash and smoke. A slight taste of iron lingered in my mouth. I swallowed hard to purge the unsettling feeling of death. It surrounded me._

_My vision was blurred and my eyes started to burn. I blinked to clear them without delay. I had to see where I was. When I was._

_My breath caught. This didn't make sense. This felt so real. All around me was death, a massacre. Houses burned to the ground, bodies littered the ground, weapons lay forsaken where they fell. I could feel the heat, slowly flitting away from their element. The rural village was nothing more than a memory._

_I still couldn't understand…..'why did this feel sooo damn real?! '_

_Then… I felt it. The hot mist of breath on my neck. My hands started to shake in apprehension and fear. A guttural sound could be heard…...'a growl?'_

_I wanted to run. Hide. Anything. I just really didn't want to turn around. 'Whatever was behind me, I had to face it, right?' 'That was the reason for coming here wasn't it? I won't be afraid. I can't be.'_

_Taking a deep, long breath I started to turn around. I almost felt drawn to the thing behind me. The energy it gave off was a sad longing, and a part of me begged to fill that longing. It felt like time had slowed, playing a sick game with my head._

_Our gazes met. My throat closed. I couldn't breath. Azure eyes mirrored my own. 'What?! It was me!' Like I was looking into a mirror…..except….my hair. It was ..silver. And I looked slightly older..or maybe just more worn out. I wasn't sure which. I looked so sad…..and empty._

_I thought that I was going to be eaten alive by some fleshy youma, dripping with slime or hacked to pieces considering all the weapons laying about. 'I gotta say...NOT what I expected.'_

_Looking at myself, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be doing…..'was I supposed to do something?'. She was looking at me, as if waiting for something to happen. I really didn't want to disappoint her...well me...whatever! Ughh, this could get confusing._

_Just then I heard it….a whisper?...I could see her lips moving, but the sound was so muted that I couldn't quite make it out. I tried to concentrate on what she was saying but the harsh burning that surrounded us seemed to be getting louder. My head pounded, my blood was pumping like crazy now. 'What was happening?!'_

_I looked at her again, the need to listen to her words started to overtake me. 'I needed to listen to her!' For the first time since my arrival on this hellish plane I spoke. "What…...I can't hear you, please…I…"._

_I started to sweat. Beads of moisture dripped down my back and cheek. 'Why was I so hot? God! It's just too damn hot!' Suddenly, a sharp pain shot into my back between my shoulder blades, but it slowly faded. 'What the hell was that?'_

_Everything was working against me! The loud crackling of fire, the heat bellowing toward me in waves that were becoming almost unbearable! I just wanted to hear her out…..to help her. I just assumed that if I could hear what she was saying, I could make things right._

_Everything became silent then and I heard it. It was as clear as day. "Terra will reject you...they all Will" . And everything went black._

_******************************************* Tsukino Household_

"Shit! These dreams are getting more confusing...and ...violent" I shivered slightly as the wind blew my curtains callously. The nights were becoming colder.

I wiped at my brow, trying to remove the sticky sweat that covered my body. I hated the feeling of a second skin of clothing, especially cold and wet clothing. Climbing off my bed I stumbled over to the dresser. Sifting fiercely through rows of old t-shirts, I yanked my target out and threw in onto the bed. After gathering a few more items from my dresser, I padded over to the open window, intent on closing it for the night...but..."what the heck?". I could've sworn...a shadow? 'Damn neighborhood felines!'

'I really don't have time for this crap'. "God I'm tired!", yawning and shutting the window, I peeled off my moist clothing, dropping them onto my bedroom floor. I gave them a kick toward the door, a reminder to put them into the laundry bin before mom berates me for having a messy room...again. 'She's always on my case! Ugh'. Throwing on my cozy AND dry clothes, I settled back into bed...though..I knew sleep was out of the question tonight.

I decided to lay there, analyzing the progress I'd made in tonight's dream. 'Why was I in my own dream but ...I looked so...different?' 'Even though we had the same eyes, her eyes seemed so..tragic. I wanted to know what I was doing in that helpless place and why I was there as another ... well...me'. 'I also hadn't the slightest idea what she meant...Terra...reject me, who the hell is Terra?'

"Well...you know what they say, practice makes pie!". 'Right...no wait...?'

"Wrong". A lazy reply came from the end of my bed. I gave a gentle shove of my foot at the small onyx ball of fluff, occupying the right corner of my full size bed. "It's practice makes perfect". "I swear Usagi, I think you need to stop hanging around Minako so much". Her reply sounded tired and lacked any conviction. I knew she loved Minako, even if she was the ultimate definition of 'Blonde'!

"You know Luna... it doesn't really matter, as long as I understand!". 'I hated when she corrected me! It made me feel like a small child!...I was 17 years old damn it!...well kinda'. 'I also hated the small fact that my cat was smarter than me...'

"Did you have another nightmare?" Luna looked more awake now, concern evident in her ruby eyes.

"They just keep happening...but I think that I'll be able understand them soon". I felt stupid. I purposely withheld the new events of tonight's dream from her.

I wanted to solve the dreams on my own. To show her that I didn't always need her help. Maybe to show all my friends that I could be relied on and that I wasn't just some dumb kid, holding them back. My friends were a tough bunch because...well...they're Senshi. Planetary warriors tend to hold the bar a bit high. I wasn't so sure... I could reach that bar.

"Well.." Luna began "You should try to get some sleep...We've got a long day tomorrow". I knew the conversation was done as soon as her small head hit the bed. The long day was ...well.. my birthday. Everyone was going to celebrate it with me at the Crown Arcade, courtesy of the Furuhata family. I attended Juban High School with Jadeite and Unazuki Furuhata, some of my besties! I always love to tease Una-chan about her possible adoption, since both of her brothers bare the blonde curse of their long departed father, she must've got that bright red mane from her grandparents. Maybe she should have Haruna adopt her I alway say. "Those Osaka's have that red hair on lockdown!" according to my nerdy friend Umino-san...who I suspect has a one-sided crush on Una-chan. 'I think my exhaustion is making me mentally ramble..'

"Luna...how do feel about matchmaking?"

"Luna...?"

'And...she's asleep again'. I mentally cursed her ability to sleep through a small world war. 'You're amazing Luna'. I wanted to kick that slumberous lump off my bed, but what kind of ward would I be then. 'Dang it! I just want a super-amazing-night-of-sleep!'. I opted for taking notes in my journal...with some acceptable sketches of anything I thought would be useful from my dreams. Eventually sleep enveloped me once again...and thankfully the dreams stayed ebbed out of my subconscious for the rest of the night, letting me enjoy the bliss of a restful nights sleep.

_******************************************** Somewhere on a beachfront Mansion_

"I hate them. Those damn slutty brats! Let's just kill them and be done with it".

"Now, now Emerald. No need to get infuriated, all in due time" .

A tall and slender man interjected from the doorway. His hair was the color of night with a slight hue of cobalt. He mused for a second, then slowly meandered over to the antique sofa, brushing the black velvet with his hand. Sitting, he glared at his sister Emerald, her green hair cascaded down in waves. She would've been quite beautiful if it weren't for her...somewhat revealing choice in clothing. The black lace cocktail dress seemed a size too small, leaving little to the imagination. But the heavy make-up, Bright-red lipstick and 5-inch onyx heals had become her trademark...or so she always claimed over the years.

Sapphire could only shake his head in disapproval before beginning again, this time directing his attention to the other side of the room. "Dia-nii? Maybe we should visit the estate this weekend...you know...ask grandfather about his plans for the ceremony...".

There was no reply.

"I think.. we should eliminate the rest of the family...you know...then no one will be able to challenge your supremacy...right Diamond?" Emerald cooed across the room, self satisfaction plastered on her face. "They're half-breeds anyway, maybe even less... they'll taint our lineage".

Movement from the other side of the room made Emerald perk up instantly. A man casually turned around in his white leather chair, leisurely sipping a brandy, twirling it in the glass and watching the thick liquid melt down the sides. His silver hair and violet eyes made him look angelic, but there was something malicious underneath. Unlike his brother sapphire who preferred dark tunics and slacks, he wore a white tunic embroidered with black roses and crescent moons paired together with matching black slacks.

Finally, he seemed ready to address them, having a slight regal air about him. "As much as I would love to slaughter every last abomination...I would love it more...if they were to bow at my feet'. As he ended the statement, a rather vicious smirk disrupted his pale and handsome face. "We wait...until we can get the upper hand".

******************************************** Tsukino household

"Oh MY GOD! What Happened to my stupid alarm! I'm gonna be sooo late!" A blur of golden hair whirled passed the family of three sitting at the breakfast table. Having already accepted the reality that was 'Usagi', no one showed even a hint of surprise at the panicked rabbit screeching through the house.

"Dear...ahem...Usagi...USAGI!" Ikuko blushed slightly at her own outburst, though effectively stopping the red, white, and blue color tornado.

"Usagi...it's Saturday...your birthday, remember.." Usagi's mother was having a moment of exasperation, which was considered collateral damage when dealing with her daughter.

"...Right...I'll just go back upstairs and change then..." A mischievous grin started to grow on her face.

"Oh no you don't Usagi, since you're awake...go change and THEN come downstairs and help me make some snacks for the party". The stern look on her face told me there was no refusing the old bag...'Epic sleep-in fail Usagi!'. 'Damn!'

******************************************** Crown Arcade

"Unazuki-chan...When is everyone getting here again?"

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be my all-knowing big brother...you have the memory of a goldfish" Motoki was the patriarch of the family...well along with his wife Reika that is. 'Why did Unazuki always have to push his buttons...'. 'Just answer the question dweeb!' He added a powerful lip-pout to his plea... 'break...break', hoping to control her feeble teenage mind with pity.

"Fine! Ugh" Rolling her eyes in her response.

"The Osaka's are coming at 12:00, the Kino's, Tenou's and Aino's at 12:30 and the Mau's and Meiou's around 1:00... I think Jadeite and Yuichiro are arriving with the Chiba's...I'm not sure on the time though..."

"Did we forget anyone..?" sarcasm was dripping from his snide comment. 'Why did she invite half of Tokyo!'

"Come on slow poke, we've only got an hour before everyone arrives...START DECORATING!"

Mitoki followed the orders of the birthday-captain, slumping over a box of pink and gold ribbon. 'Kami-sama...please save me!'

******************************************** Tsukino Household

"What do you think Luna?" Usagi twirled in circles, letting the pink chiffon spaghetti strap dress catch in the air. She had her hair in her regular style of twin pigtails, partly bunned-up on her head, flowing down her back like liquid. She opted for no makeup and some light lip gloss. "Less is more" she quoted.

"Wow...you got that one right...I'm impressed" Luna jumped onto the bed as she spoke. "You look very nice Usagi...didn't your mom get you that dress for your birthday last year?"

"Yeah...but I never had the chance to wear it anywhere" Sometimes she felt that crime fighting consumed WAY too much precious time in her life. "I'm glad that we can have a somewhat normal life now...you know...now that Beryl's been turned to moon dust and her kingdoms been destroyed".

"Don't become complacent Usagi-chan, you never know what kind of enemies we still have out there... It's the Earth Guardian's responsibility to stay alert and be ready to protect Earth's people at a moments notice!" She finished her tirade with an all-knowing nod.

"Yeah...I got it Luna...Come on, let's head over to the Arcade...I think I need some birthday cake to start my day". Usagi hadn't even made it to the party, but she already felt slightly crestfallen...'She was going to prove to Luna that she was a valuable Senshi too, just like the other girls!'

******************************************* Crown Arcade

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday Usagi-chan, Happy...birthday to...Yoooouuuuuu!" Cheers and clapping concluded the cliche birthday song..but Usagi had always enjoyed cliches that other people seemed to hate.

"I think that next year...we should skip the song on account of... Zoisite singing..." A slender hand of a man immediately found its way to the commenter's shoulder. 'Wap!'

"Thanks...Haruka-baka" choosing to glare daggers at his older sister.

"Don't mention it Zoi-KUN" emphasizing the male form of the name.

Usagi could barely stifle her giggle at the pair. Haruka and Zoisite must have been born into the wrong bodies...at least that's what she always thought. Haruka was the oldest of the Tenou's, Since their parents decided to stay on the ranch in Toronto. At first glance, Haruka could almost pass for a man...short ash golden hair, sky blue eyes, and quite a towering height, maybe even 4 inches over Zoi-chan. In comparison, Zoisite had dark green eyes and strawberry blonde hair that tumbled down his back into a loose ponytail. Such frail and slender features had numerous heads turning to investigate his gender. 'Oh the fates'

"So Usagi-chan...blow out the candles!" I always hated this part...I always wanted to laugh instead of blowing out the candles...last year I ended up spitting all over my double chocolate cake whilst trying to hold in my laughter. 'I can do this...spit free'. Another thought suddenly passed through my mind...'spittle cake is really just layman's term for...my own cake...like ALL MINE!'. "Bwahhhhh"...

I should have realized that adding the maniacal laugh at the end of my internal thoughts ...may be why all my friends where looking at me like I should be locked away in an institution.

I blew them out...damn. First my sleep-in failure...now my cake bogarting plan...FAIL! This day is going downhill.

"What did you wish for Usa-chan? Hmmm?" Minako had that sweet meddlesome look on her face...'Damn that Senshi of Love! But what she didn't know was that I really just wished to be a better leader to the Senshi. I mean come on...Sailor Moon was far from perfect, I needed to learn how to...huh...fight, strategize, ...lead...well just about everything needed a fresh recap and then some?' 'How were they all so much better than me at everything? Why was I chosen to lead...maybe it should've been Rei, she's older than all of us or Minako since she fought solo as Sailor V back in England...effortlessly of course'

My sullen thoughts were broken when a rather large slice of strawberry chocolate cream cake was placed before me. 'Oh heavens..I thank thee for the ambrosia that is ..c.a.k.e'. As the first bite aroused my tastebuds, I could feel a settling in my stomach AND my mind. 'Man I needed this'.

"You gonna need some oxygen to help you get through that cake?" I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, realizing for the first time who was sitting to my left in the u-shaped booth.

"Kunzite, you know she takes her relationships with sweets personally" Mamoru interjected to my displeasure.

"What's the point of having such a treat if you don't take the time to appreciate it!" I felt stupid defending my food, But Mamoru always had a way with words that seemed to rub me the wrong way. 'That ass-wipe!'

"I'm sorry Usa-chan, I never get the chance to tease you anymore, just thought I'd take the opportunity while Mamoru wasn't paying attention". Kunzite looked genuinely apologetic, but the smile he held had a bit of amusement on it as well.

I hated to admit it but...any comments that lead to a conversation with my secret crush were fine by me! I had know Kunzite since I was 4 years old. I hated to think about it, but we grew up in the same orphanage up in Nagano. We were both adopted around the same time and as fate would have it...we both ended up in Tokyo, maybe because it's so big? He was always there to protect me from the older children, which meant he ended up brawling often due to my bratty habits as a kid. I never asked why he did it or if it bothered him. Maybe I was scared of the answered I might get.

As the party carried on, people laughed and sang karaoke...to Haruka's dismay, Zoisite participated. I took the chance to steal glances at Kunzite as he began asking Mamoru questions about his Hospital internship. Both Kunzite and Mamoru wanted to be doctors, though I think the fields of interest were different. He didn't notice my sidelong glances around my cake at him. 'Adonis' that was the best one word description of him. Silver hair that flowed past his mid-back, half pulled up in a band, steel grey eyes that sometimes looked violet in the suns rays...

"Find something fascinating on Kunzite's face did yaaa...Odango atama?" Mamoru could have burned alive. I would've let him burn. Damn him for stealing my one precious moment.

"I was just looking over at Motoki and Unazaki over at the counter...I should really head over and thank them for putting this party together" I internally high-fived myself. Thinking intensely of a baseball slide to home base...'Safe!'.

I decided to leave the confines of my heaven to actually thank my party-directors. I can't wait till next month...We planned a birthday / bachelor party for Motoki and Reika. My mom of course insisted on cooking a full scale meal, and made sure to point out that my I quote "Horrid cooking skills will not be missed, therefore Makoto-chan will be helping". I guess I could agree with her. I can't cook...Unless burning things counts as cooking them. Makoto works at her mom's restaurant "Kino ya" along with her older brother Taiki. Both are superb cooks, yet I think Taiki would be happier studying Astronomy. He always gets into these long winded conversations about other galaxies and the possibility that other Senshi could be out there protecting stars outside of the Milky Way Galaxy. 'Sounds like a solid argument to me'.

Leaning onto the red formica counter at the front, I gave a wide smile to the entire Furuhata Clan: Motoki, Unazaki, Reika, and Jadeite. I knew words never were enough with them and soon found myself in a large family hug. Now I know what a 'pig in a blanket' feels like.

"Wow Usa-chan, 17 years old...Never thought I'd see the day!" Luna chided hanging onto her silver-hair husband Artemis. I loved that even after Luna started her own family, she still spent special days in her cat form...at my house...hogging my bed. Lovely.

"Where's Diana and Helios?" I wondered if they had stayed home, but knew how they both had the same obsession with sweet things like me. I thinks that's why they liked me so much...I always had sweet things to eat in my pockets...well in my space-pocket. Sometimes being Sailormoon had its perks. Sometimes...

"They had a doctors appointment this afternoon, so Seiya volunteered to take them and then afterwards, they'll be here for that amazing cake!" Luna gave me a heavy wink...which to her meant...don't eat it all. Knowing full well that those little dessert-goblins would engulf all the remaining cake I started to break out in a light sweat.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, I made you a smaller cake to take home to enjoy with JUST your family" Mako-chan...My hero. Damn I loved that girl.

I decided to take a moment to myself and take-in all my wonderful friends. I knew I was really lucky, even if I didn't start off that way. I had a loving family that didn't care about blood ties and a bunch of great, loyal friends. I knew they would do anything for me and in turn I would do anything for them. I turned around on the red retro stool, letting the pleather rub under my legs. I was feeling a bit warm, probably from the number of people breathing in once place. 'Open a window Motoki!' I mentally commanded. The cold steel along the stool felt wonderful against my sweltering legs.

Looking around the Arcade I readily took in the scenes taking place. Mamoru was pinching his baby-sister Rei; they were always too alike to actually get along for more than 5 minutes. Haruka and Michiru were whispering into each others ears...get a room guys. Kakyuu was gossiping alongside Reika, Minako, Makoto, Unazaki, and Naru. No one was safe from judgement with them around, what a bunch of hens. Ahh and beset mine eyes...Kunzite was leaning casually on a Sailor-V game, mostly likely talking about something ...smart, which was a given since the group consisted of Taiki, Umino, Ami, Nephrite and Mamoru-baka. Ahh intellects...What a strange grouping of people.

We all had one uniting front that held us together: We were all guardians of Earth. And some were...supporters...I guess? The Shitennou Generals, The Star Senshi, Inner and Outer Senshi, and all the others...always helped any way they could. We made it work. In return they kept our secret.

The Shitennou were a different kind of Senshi...the better kind...since they got to wear REAL clothes, not miniskirts! Then you had the Star Senshi, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Let's just say I'll take the miniskirts over black leather any-day.

'Wow! Even Yuichirou came...most likely to see Rei though. Go get'em tiger!' I mused.

"Let's see, who...else.." I found myself visually scanning the area, making sure everyone was having a good time. 'That was part of the birthday girl's job, right?'

I felt it then. The pain in my back...like from the dream. Again it passed within seconds, but then I started to feel really hot...like feverish hot. I could feel my breath become shallow before I realized it had happened. The pressure of moist chiffon rubbed uncomfortably against my back and the sides of my ribcage. Sweat...my body must have been try to cool me down. 'What...but...I was awake...' My vision quickly became clouded and I blinked fiercely while squinting my eyes up and down. I felt my ears start to ring, blocking out the festive sounds around me. For a second my eyes cleared and I stared straight ahead hoping no one would notice my discomfort.

I found deep violet eyes staring back at me, yet I didn't recognize their owner. At first I thought that I was staring at Kunzite...but the differences were visible in his frame and skin tone. I realized then that he wasn't even inside the Arcade, but outside at the window looking in...looking right at me...no ...he was looking into me. I could feel it. And it scared me to death.

Suddenly my vision changed. I no longer stood in the Crown Arcade with my loved ones celebrating. I was in that desolate wasteland that had once been a fertile village. Nothing left but death and the smell of burnt bodies and rust. It burnt my nostrils with it's toxic smell.

I felt the familiar hot breath against my neck. I was afraid, yet I knew it was myself I was going to turn a see. 'Why was I so scared?'. Taking a strong breath, I braced myself and turned to meet the cold eyes of my twin.

It wasn't her...

The creatures red eyes blazed into me. And then I heard myself scream.

xxx End xxx Chapter 1: Beginning of an End xxxx

Thanks, I'm a new writer and would really appreciate some feedback! Thanks Guys!


	3. Chapter II : Beginning of an End

Chapter Rating: T for language

Please review! Thanx guys.

- SeroNight

Beginning of an End - Chapter II

_Ryu of Heaven: The Awakening (part 2)_

_************************************* Previous Chapter _

___It wasn't her... The creatures red eyes blazed into me. And then I screamed._

_************************************** Crown Arcade_

I could feel hands on me...not my hands, but familiar hands. Confusion filled my brain with a black haze. I felt tired and heavy, but I knew someone was calling me. "Usa-chan".'Come on, just 5 more minutes...why do I never get to sleep in anymore?'. "Usagi-chan!" The familiar voices were calling again, more demanding..and anxious?

The feeling of another body's warmth made me want to stay in that empty void forever. But after another minute of those nagging voices...the dark abyss started to lift. Light started to burn my vision. I blinked unconsciously, trying to alleviate the stinging of the brilliant light ripping me out of my listless fog.

"Come on Usa-chan...please...look at me" I could hear pleading in the voice closest to me.

My eyes started to focus on the closest thing to me..."Kunzite?". My confused look was met with the most worried pair of violet-grey eyes I'd ever seen.

In that moment, the events prior to my decent to the floor hit me hard. I immediately tensed, thinking about the glowing red eyes that looked ready to tear me apart. The creature was covered in white scales and sparse feathers. It's orifice was lined with razor sharp teeth, including twin incisors that extended past it's mandible. I tried to remember more details...but as soon as I screamed...I blacked out.

I assumed that when I blacked out..I also took a nose dive onto the floor. 'Wow..Usagi, you really showed Luna now.' Obviously..freaking out during a ...well..'daymare' was not what I had in mind.

I knew that I had to concentrate and try to respond to the mob of friends hovered over me like a circus spectacle. My vision was clear now. And that's when I noticed the reason I was so warm...I was in a man's arms. Well to be more specific, I was in Kunzite's arms. 'I need to pass out more often'. I quickly reflected on how desperate that sounded.

"Usagi-chan! Are..you ok?" Ami was on my right side, squished awkwardly against the row of stools in front of the counter. Kunzite had me cradled in his arms, almost like he was trying to warm me from a winter storm. I think he saw me a little too much like a little sister...you know...overprotective brother complex..right?

"Here let me check her pulse" In seconds, I had a pensive looking Mamoru hovering next to me, holding my wrist in his right hand, while counting off times on his wristwatch. "Her pulse is a little rapid...but its starting to slow". Before he had finished his declaration on my heart rate, small hands jutted out in front of my face, immediately blinding me with a...'pen light?'. "Her dilation response is normal" This time I had Ami to thank for providing the last straw in this sideshow.

"I'm right here ya know!?" I tried to sound serious, but couldn't deny the fact that I was lucky to have friends that were also medical students.

"Sorry Usa, we just wanted to make sure you're ok?.." Ami gave me a sheepish smile, knowing that she entered 'Dr. Mizuno' mode again.

"You know me...must of have too much sugar..not enough water" I tried to sound convincing, furthering my endeavor with a childlike giggle. I had to admit that I was scared of what had just happened, but I also knew that this was MY problem, not theirs. 'resolve Usagi...play it cool, they'll never know what happened..well.. unless you tell them..' I had my escape plan already forming in my head. 'play it off...just act normal and ditzy'. I tried to slow my heart beat by chanting a light mental mantra 'be the ball, be the ball'. The word 'ball' representing my habit for simpleminded and laughable antics.

"No" The word was simple. "No?" I mimicked in confusion and slight panic. Who the hell had said that!...the sound was barley above a whisper.

"No, you're not okay!" The speaker was glaring into my eyes, challenging me to deny it. 'Kunzite..damn him for being so observant!'. At my failed response to his worried accusation, I was lifted hastily into the air, wrapped in strong, solid arms.

"Kunzite...what do you think you're doing!" I started to pry my way out of his iron grip. Yes...I knew what I was giving up on. Any other day you'd have to pay me to depart this heavenly cage...but he was overreacting!

Worried questions continued behind us a I was toted off to the back room of the Arcade. The back room felt more like a hospital room mixed with a guest bedroom. I knew Motoki used to sleep here when he was getting through his first year at University, I guess because he had it tough running a business and attending school full-time.

As we approached the small twin-size cot set up along the wall, I half expected to be placed onto it. Surprisingly...he just sat down...with me in his lap...ok?.

I could hear voices outside the door, worried and angry. "come on Mamoru, let us through...we need to check on Usa-chan too!" I could hear a sparse wine in Minako's voice, along with some modest shuffling of feet. "Damn you Chiba, You'd better move outta the way before I electrocute your royal ass!" 'Wow Mako-chan, You tell'em!'. I was really touched by the over protective habits of my Senshi.

Kunzite's voice broke me out of my silent thoughts, so I angled my head up to look him in the eyes. He looked down-right distraught..'Did passing out really have this effect on people?' I'd never passed out before in my life, so maybe my etiquette on reassurance needed a bit of practice.

"Usa-chan...what happened?" His stare was so intense I almost wanted to tell him the truth. Could I really just sit here and lie to the face of someone who's supported me my entire life? "Kun-chan...you know me.." I mentally grappled for another excuse, hoping he would miss my evasive eye contact.

A warm hand abruptly caught my chin, forcing my eyes to surrender helplessly onto my captor. I shifted uncomfortably on his thighs, rapidly becoming nervous with this proximity of interaction. I had never been this close to him before. Yeah, we've been friends for ages...but he always kept his distance. A feeble tap here, a side hug there...but this kinda felt...well...romantic?

My cheeks were starting to heat up, even my ears felt warm. Wow. Please never let this moment end..

"Usa..I know you like to keep things bottled-up inside..but when it comes to me, I'd like to think that you see me as the one person you can tell anything to..right?" The look in his eyes seemed genuine in their concern, but they also held something else in them...something secretive.

"I...just..I don't know.." I stammered out the sentence like a fool, tripping over my words. How was I supposed to concentrate with this bodily situation! "People faint all the time". I did a quick mental nod.'Yep, they do, right?'

"Usa..that's not what I was talking about!" Exasperation at my coy excuses was bothering him. 'What else was there to explain? No way he knew about my dreams...right!'

"I meant the scream Usa. Why did you scream like...that?!" His question started somewhat heated, but softened on the last word.

"What?!" I was panicked now..'he heard that?! Damn-it Usagi, you're done for now!' I wasn't sure how to lie my way out of the new predicament. No matter how good the lie, I wasn't sure he believe me at any rate. Why dig my shallow grave any deeper?

"Kunzite..I..can't tell you". I really saw no other means of escape and I hoped he wouldn't shake some sense into me after hearing my response. "I ..do see you as someone special..I mean we've known each other for forever..but..I'm also a Guardian. I need to deal with some things on my own. Trust me, if I need anything, you'll be the first person I come to...alright?" I finished the sentence quickly, imagining my words as a bandaid that just needed to be ripped off expeditiously.

I didn't get a response, he just sat there. Slowly he hung his head low, making me look down at him in his slumped over position. "Kunzite?" I was afraid he was going to chastise me any moment like a child or worse, toss me to the floor and storm out of the room. 'great, now look what I've done'

Suddenly, my entire body was encircle in a unyielding embrace. His arms held me soundly around my waist and shoulder, while his head rested on my opposite shoulder. My breathing became labored and my heart felt like it was screaming 'too close!'. I once again became nervous due to our position and tried to move my arms to put some distance between us. No dice. He wouldn't budge an inch.

I gave up again after another minute of unsuccessful squirmings. Then I heard a peculiar sound. It was a comforting resonance that could be described most akin to a cat's purr. I felt all the day's misgivings disappear as I listened. 'Where was it coming from?' It seemed to make me feel safe and ...and...it was coming from ...Kunzite?!

In my fuzzy cloud of warm delight I noticed his head was no longer hidden from me, but right in front of me. His gaze seemed to be only for me. As If we were the only two people in the entire world. His grip on my shoulder loosened mildly, but the grip on my waist became tighter, almost as if he was pulling me closer to him...little..by.. little.

Within seconds, he had pulled my body so close, I could feel his heart beating. It beat in sync with mine, pounding against my chest like it was going to implode any minute. His face was only inches from mine. I could feel his labored breath on my lips...'was he going to kiss me?'

Just then, the door slammed open and in piled an entire fleet of worried female Senshi. "OMG...Kunzite! What the fuck do you think you're doing to our leader!" Minako added a hand on her hip to better emphasize her aggressive accusation. 'Wait a minute...did Mina-chan just smile?'

I gingerly rubbed my now sore butt as I sat sprawled out on the cold cement floor. I had to lay there a second to catch my breath, due to the sudden interruption of our moment and from the moment itself. I couldn't understand what just happened. 'Did we just have a moment...like a real moment?' My mind was spinning, so I tried to play off the fall to the ground more dramatically than it really was.

"Damn you Mina-chan! You scared the shit out of me!" I offered my blonde twin a spiteful glare, hoping she realized her unwanted imposition.

"How was I supposed to know you'd be back here playing 'doctor'" She made her point clear by putting the word 'doctor' into quotation.

"I can't believe that you're telling this 'Shitennou' what happened and not us!" Rei always hated that I shared more with Kunzite than with her, seeing as we were all sister Senshi and all.

"Comme on Rei" Ami interjected, hoping to quell Rei's jealousy. "I think you have to take into account that Kunzite-san has known Usagi-chan for a lot longer than any of us...she'll let us know when its time". I wasn't sure why Ami of all people was actually on my side this time...then I fallowed her gaze. She was looking at Kunzite. He looked regretful. Something in my head told me he was unhappy about the events that had just unfold moments ago. 'I knew it...someone like him would never accept someone like..me.'

Jadiete and Zoisite abrupty entered the already crowded room. They sat down on the cot, corralling Kunzite between them. They were whispering things among them. 'Boys and their secrets...no fair'.

"I think we should take Usagi-chan home for the night" I gave Haruka a light nod in accord.

"Yeah...I think that's for the best. I'm getting a little tired anyway. I'll go thank Motoki-ni-san again, and grab my bag". I slinked past the gaggle of opposing teens or rather, Rei and Minako complaining about the dissemination of information skipping the ranks of authority.

"I'm Usagi's Second in command! Which means that I need to know everything concerning my comrades first!" Minako could't hold back the wave of self righteousness drawling from her statement.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the room of interrogators got further away...but then so did kunzite. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or ... ugh! 'I just don't get it! Why are boys so complicated?'.

I wasn't sure why the rest of my friends decided to drop the issue, seeing as now I knew they all heard me scream like a scared banshee. Maybe they were smarter than I gave them credit for and decided not to push me. Or maybe they just threw the incident in with all the rest of the 'Usagi-isms'. Either way, I was grateful.

I said my final birthday goodbyes, grabbed my bag and white petticoat and headed out the door with Haruka and Michiru in tow.

_******************************************* Kurotsuki Residence_

"So..." A male voice lightly mused.

"So..what?" The blue haired man's prey answered.

"Diamond, you've been in another world since this afternoon. What's going on with you?!" Diamond could barley put up with his brothers intruding questions for long. He wasn't sure if he wanted to share his discovery with his younger brother or not. He never did like to share.

"What's going on?" A red haired man can waltzing through the french doors of the living room.

"He's just being his narcissistic self Rubeus". The Red haired man nodded in understanding, having been raised on the family estate with Diamond and their elders.

"I.." Diamond began, then paused. "I believe I may have found that 'upper hand' that I so dearly desired" He stated the news as if that was all he intended to say. He wasn't sure if he had found what he needed just yet, but he was going to figure it out.

"Upper hand? Like..what kind of upper hand?" The question came from the back of the room where 5 young women sat. The oldest stood to add more ceremony and force to the question. Her hair was a chocolate brown and was pulled back with a yellow ribbon that matched well with her red skirt and yellow halter.

"When I decide to tell you Calaveras...you'll know" His stare could have been made of stone. He lacked the emotion one would assume was entitled between family members.

"Emerald."

"Yes Prince." She murmured obediently like a cat sating it's master with pure delight.

"We'll be spending the week at the estate with grandfather, take Petz, Catzi, Bertie, and Cala, you'll be heading over there tonight to prepare for my arrival" He gestured with a wave of his hand to the group of women siting next to her. The colorful group of ladies shifted in displeasure. Going home was never any fun.

"Yes my Prince" She loved answering his every beck-and-call.

"Oh...and Emerald.." He was walking out of the room, but stopped noting that one more arrangement had to be made. "Make sure to prepare an extra room for a guest I will be ...bringing tonight". A wicked smile slowly crept onto his lips. He was excited at this turn of events and could barely contain his perked arousal while thinking about the object of his desire.

"What...a guest?...does he have anything to do with the Kurotsuki family?" Emerald was taken aback at the new information.

"I have a feeling SHE...has everything to do with it." With that he turned and walked out of the room, Rubeus and Sapphire right behind him. If they had looked back, they would've seen the broken glass in Emerald's hand and the blood that now dripped down her palm.

End Chapter 2 *********


	4. Chapter III: Beginning of an End

_Chapter III_

_Ryu of Heaven: The Awakening (part 3)_

_********************************** The Kurotsuki Family Estate_

She couldn't believe that Diamond would do this to her! She had always been his confidant. And who was this ...Girl! She wouldn't stand for anyone getting in her way of being the next head of the Kurotsuki family!

"Look...it's snowing Eme-chan!" Emerald was roused from her thoughts of jealousy as she her sister Berthier caught small snowflakes in her palm. She couldn't help feeling nostalgic as her sisters entertained themselves, dancing about and letting the soft flakes melt into their hands. As children, the five of them would always race outside at the first sight of snowfall. It seemed like a magical world, that was transformed into a sugar white playground for them to enjoy. Fond memories of snowmen, snowball fights and hot coco flashed in Emeralds mind. All she could do was shake the thoughts away, 'things are more complicated now...such childish things had to be sacrificed' . A long sigh marked the end of her tolerance as she observed her sisters. "come on girls...grandfather will be expecting us..let us not keep his lordship waiting".

As their winter delight came to an end, the girls made their way inside the stone and black iron tori style gates that towered above them. Such a cursed place, filled their nostrils with the essence of death. The estate was a magnificent traditional Japanese palace from the Edo period, hidden from prying eyes by dozens of conifers. The black ceramic shingled roofs covered the elaborate wood carved walls and railings, thick papered paneled shoji doors and solid granite statues decorated the covered external passageways along the buildings. The grounds that surrounded the breathtaking structures were filled with lush gardens, brilliant flowers, and crystal clear ponds.

It was in this moment that any terrestrial being would be struck in wonder... the simple and constant fact that this place did not surrender to the laws of the outside world. One look outside the gate...was snow? But within the borders of the estate... it was spring?

"I gotta say... the eternal spring that Revina loves so much... kinda gives me the creeps.." Catzi always liked the spring and summer seasons, but to choose to inhibit such a beautiful season like winter...just struck her as odd. "Wasn't winter designed for lovers and hot coco!?" Catzi twirled around in a blissful fantasy. "That would only count for people that HAVE lovers Catzi!" Catzi shot Calaveras a gloomy wimper, knowing full well neither of them had any relations of the sort. "Stop teasing her Cala-chan, we all can't be as lucky as our little Petz and her knight-in-shining-armor!" The moment the reference about her love life came into conversation, Petz blushed deeply, thinking of her fiance, Sapphire. The once mature discussion became embarrassing for the green haired woman leading the troop along the stone path. Stopping, she turned and held up her hand in a silencing motion...immediately ending the medley of kissing impersonations that were carrying on behind her.

"We are going to see grandfather first" She waited for the uncomfortable shiftings to cease and carried on. "Then... we will pay our respects to the Lady of the House...Revina will be slightly disappointed that Diamond is not here with us. Be careful not to mention any mis-information about what we ...heard earlier. As of yet, we do not fully understand the situation and angering a Black Dragon member is in no one's best interest." Emerald looked at her sisters, observing their nods in agreeance.

"Good. Now... Manifest your eyes and let me take care of the rest." At the stern command, four pairs of human eyes lite up in a hushed glow, black pupil's ripped from the round shape and elongated into a sharp thin oval. The glow in their eyes intensified the colors of their irises. When the transformation was completed, a line of progression was formed, awaiting the forward promenade through the thick wooden doors. Emerald paused before the double doors, tracing the elaborate carvings of flowers, kanji, and...dragons. As she pushed through the entryway, glowing green eyes harmonized along with her sisters.

Through the large heavy doors, they were met with servants in black and gold etched yukatas. The proper bows were exchanged and they followed a shorter servant though two more tatami floored rooms, opening and closing behind them thick shoji doors, which made the rooms feel warmer as luminescent light filtered through the soft paper. Finally, they arrived at their destination, a pair of shoji doors decorated with sumi-e paintings of dragons and warriors. The drawings were beautiful and enchanting, but all the girls understood that it was a depiction of a battle, nothing more, nothing less.

"Enter" A command from inside chided cooly.

As they entered, Emerald was surprised at who had admitted the entry. "Sapphire...what are you doing here?!"

"Quiet!" A harsh command was given by an older man siting in a row alongside sapphire and other rigid, large men. The row of men sat stiffly on their knees, resting their hands, palm down on their thighs. They all looked rather pensive, as if a discussion was underway before the arrival of the five women.

"I apologize, my lord". Quickly and as gracefully as they could manage, all five women filled in places opposite the men, mirroring their kneeling postures in a line along the left wall. The men that were resigned along the right wall was made up of Sapphire, Rubeus and four other obscure men in their late thirties and forties.

"I thank you all for gathering so promptly." The long silence was broken as a woman with soft long caramel hair gently brushed open a silver curtain that impeded any view of the platform she had just descended. Her eyes blazed crimson, which complemented the ombre red dye that covered the ends of her hair.

"Galaxia-sama." Sapphire began. "I thank you for welcoming us today, my brother's house has come to pay their respects to his lordship. I believe you also know that the full moon will be in two days...the Naming Ceremony must commence before it's luminescence is absolute. My lord wanted to convey to you his most humble of intentions." At the end of his declamation, he gave a easy bow, pausing momentarily with his nose only inches from the tatami mat. He swifty rose to his upright kneeling position, looking Galaxia straight in the eyes and continued again. "Furthermore and with the utmost respect...my lordship would also like to remind his ...Grandfather..that HE is the next in the line of succession. As a direct decedent of Draconian blood, it is only fitting to name him successor." Sapphire signaled the end of his tirade, and gave another esteemed bow, not to Galaxia, but in the general direction of a silver curtain. He knew Diamond's grandfather was a fair man, always playing by the rules of tradition, but he also knew that Diamond wasn't exactly his grandfathers favorite. No one knew if the old man would uphold tradition in favor of the purest bloodline or bestow supremacy onto his granddaughter 'Galaxia'; the second purest bloodline, who was know for her obedience.

"Well...I underst-" Galaxia's rebuttal was cut off.

"Sapphire." A rich and tired voice drew, simultaneously, a wrinkled hand smoothed open the silver curtain to reveal a silver haired man in his eighties. His eyes were a dim green, as if time had extinguished the light they held in his younger years. He wore robes of silver, gold, and green, with silver jewelry incasing large facets of malachite. "I'm a so very pleased to see your doing well...all of you. Emerald, Calaveras, Berthier, Catzi, Petz, ...and Rubeus." he listed their names as he took in their faces, almost in fondness. "I assume my grandson is honoring his mother first. That is good." He nonchalantly clasped his hands behind his back, leaning back slightly, lost in thought. "I have heard you Sapphire...and I concur. In terms of bloodline, there is no equal. But...I am unsure if choosing Diamond will benefit our people. I know that his mother Revena will support him along with his house." He gave everyone in the room a brief glance. "Unfortunately, it is a matter of his methodology that comes into question." He stopped speaking, noting the confused look on Sapphire's face.

"When you say methodology...you really mean his heart, don't you?" Sapphire looked up at the old man, receiving a confirming nod.

"Diamond lacks heart. I fear he will lead the small remainder of his people into ruin in pursuit of power". A tired sign escaped the man after his confession. "I will be honest, if I could hand down succession to my granddaughter...I would...But I'm not so stupid as to put her in such a precarious position. And putting her between him and my throne would be a deadly move." He looked over at his granddaughter Galaxia, giving her a weak smile. She returned it, knowing full well that he was right, she would never be chosen if she wanted to live.

"Then I take it we are in accord." Sapphire stated flatly.

"Yes" The powerful old man felt defeated. "The ceremony of succession will commence in two days, during the full moon." With that, he turned and disappeared once again behind the silver curtain. His words of caution were wasted on them...

Galaxia turned to follow, obviously not wanting to breath the same air as the family inhabiting the room, but paused upon hearing the old man's hushed sobs. This always happened. Every time the conversation fell to his grandson Diamond, he became haunted with thoughts of his son, Sphene, who's life was taken in a car accident along with Diamond's younger brother thirteen years ago. They had been the only light in his life...he must have felt so lonely without them. 'Oh uncle..why did things turn out this way?' Galaxia turned a faced her guests once again, thinking about how soon...SHE would be the guest in this great household.

*************** Another Room on the Kurotsuki Estate

"So..Dia, tell me...what is it that lightens your mood?" An older, yet beautiful woman inquired curiously. Silver hair clashed brightly against her dark purple eyes. Her pale complexion made her look as if she were made of porcelain. She languidly waved her hand, signaling her son to enlighten her as she busied herself with applying makeup that somewhat resembled that of a Japanese doll. She wore a traditional silk kimono, decorated with purple and red chrysanthemums, backdropped in solid black.

"Well...mother.." Diamond wasn't sure he wanted to share his plan with his mother... knowing full well that she always coveted the position for herself. "I think that I've found a member of the Shirotsuki Clan." He paused to gauge her reaction.

"That's..impossible..They died out generations ago." His mother's thoughts reined in bemusement, planning and excitement evident across her exquisite features.

"I know...But earlier today, as I was leaving the Chinese Medicinal Shop, as per your request, I saw her." His mother's look seemed to urge him to continue. "You'd told me as a child that the only way to distinguish between our clans was to look each other in the eyes, and the answer would be there. And it was. She was a Shirotsuki for sure, and from the reading I got from such a short encounter...pureblood as well." Diamond stopped speaking to look to his mother for approval. She was smiling, not with anything else but pure greed and hunger, a hunger to rule.

"I plan to combine our clans, creating a more powerful family of Draconians that could do what others before us never had the power to do...enslave the Terrans!" As he stated his ambitious plans for the future, his mother turned to him and bowed, palms folded over each other, nose to the floor. She couldn't have been more proud.

"My Son!" She proclaimed as she rose. "No...my Lord!" That was all Diamond needed to hear.

*************** Tsukino Household

"Wow...what a day!" Usagi muttered in exhaustion as she pulled herself up the stairs by the railing. She almost wanted to crawl up the stairs on the hands and knees. Sleep...I need sleep. "But I also need a shower... where's the time machine...or even better the baby-wipes" She decided that a REAL shower may be better than the cheap impersonation that the baby-wipe-shower offered. "Think Usagi...nice..hot..water..ahhhh" The tempting idea of hot steam sounded better and better; being outside in the cold always made a hot bath enticing.

Bypasing her bedroom on the left she entered the white tile bathroom. Her mom chose the design so she could easily douse the whole place with bleach...an wow...she must've just cleaned it today...'Ahhh the burning smell of chlorine! Thanks mom'. Bending over, the hot water knob was rotated on. In the corner, a laundry basket caught the pink dress from today's event, sweat and all. 'What a long day...maybe I fell asleep while standing, maybe I have narcolepsy! Ahhhh man!'

"What the heck am I gonna do.." She brooded as she removed the last pieces of fabric covering her body. Sitting down on the stool near the bathtub, a good scrub down commenced, along with a good shampooing. "Ahh nice and clean!...now for the best part!" with that Usagi entered the hot tub, letting the hot water soothe away the atrocities of the day.

"Usagi! Don't soak too long...You'll become a prune!" Usagi rolled her eyes at her mother's overbearing concern.

"Thanks mom" She replied miffed at her mothers invasion of her sanctuary. 'Does it really matter if I turn into a prune!'

After a couple more minutes of warmth, she vacated the tub, shivering at the change in temperature on her skin. Reaching for the fluffy pink towel, she wrapped it tightly around her body, intent on using it to replace the warmth that was lost after leaving the bath.

Hanging her golden head out the doorway of he bathroom, "I'm outta the bath mom!" Informing her mom that she was ACTUALLY listening to her gems of wisdom. Returning to the steamy bathroom, she wiped off the fogged up mirror, taking in her appearance. "Well...I guess this is as good as it gets from here on out...". Removing a pink brush from a drawer, the half-an-hour task of combing out her hair began.

"9:00pm ...what..already!" Usagi groaned as she trekked into her bedroom, pink towel still in place. Sauntering over to her dresser, she pulled out some light pink garments and a pair of white silk pajamas. Her mother had given the silk pajamas to her for her birthday..'why did she always get me clothes...why not some makeup or jewelry?' She had to admit though, her mother always had impeccable taste. The pajamas included a thin strapped tank top that fastened all the way down with small pearl buttons and short bottoms that tied at the waist with a white ribbon. 'So cute!' She slipped on the outfit and mentally thanked her mom for doing an outstanding job. Never had her mom bought anything she hated...'she should be a personal shopper..?!'

"Maybe I should go thank her again...and show her how good they look!" With renewed energy from the bath, Usagi bounded out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. 'Mom should be making dad's lunch for tomorrow!'

As she entered the kitchen she was met with...silence?

"Mom?" A small thread of caution had her heading into the livingroom across the hallway. "Mom...Dad?" ...Silence.

"Hmm..maybe they went to the store..or bed..?" Turning on her heel she shot up the stairs and instead of taking a right to her bedroom, she turned left leading to her parents room. "Mom...Dad". She tried to whisper in a rushed question. It was dark...but not dark enough that she couldn't see...'empty...hmm..that's odd'. "maybe they were going to an event and she forgot...I didn't see if she was dressed to go out...maybe that's why she reminded me about being a prune!" Having decided that this was the most plausible answer to her dilemma, she decided to call Shingo...just in case.

*********************** Mau Residence

'_Ring...ring...ring...' yelled the phone. _

"Some one get that...Jeez!" Yelled an annoyed voice from the livingroom.

"Helios Taiyoushin Mau!" The angry voice erupted from the hallway.

"Sorry Mom...I'll get it..." The silver haired boy gave a shrug over at his fellow zombie-killing friend and headed over to the phone. Shingo continued to manipulate to game console, muttering 'yeah's' at every point gain, to busy to care about his best friends discord with his mother.

"Moshi Moshi, Mau Residence, how..can..I ..help you" Annoyance trilled from his statement.

"Hey Helios-chan! It's Usagi...I was just wondering if I could talk to Shingo...If he's still awake..that is.." Helios leaned around the corner of the hallway to glare at Shingo.."Yep..he's awake all right..just give me a minute to ..disengage him from his epic quest"

"Are you guys playing 'Zombie Massacrre' without me!" Helios had to hold the phone away from his eyes, due to the increase in frequency used in her accusation.

"Calm down Usagi...We're still trying to get to catch up with your score...level eight is really hard to pass...if we fail in our zombie duties...you'll have to come over tomorrow and help us..okay!?" Helios could hear her thinking over his request thoughtfully...'It was always great having Usagi-chan around to beat the impossible levels...she was like a video game goddess...level nine here I come!'

"Fine...now..can I talk my little brother!" Jeez..what was her problem? Resting the phone on it's side, he walked back to the living room to gather Shingo.

"Hey, your sisters' on the phone...what did you do to her this time..hmm." Helios knew Shingo and Usagi mixed about as well and oil and water..you know...not at all.

"What's her malfunction!? It's sleepover night...you'd think she'd leave me alone once in a while!" Dropping the controller after finding a acceptable saving point of course, he trudged over to the phone.

"Yeah...what ya want Usagi! You're totally interrupting my gameplay time!" Shingo waited for his sisters eventual angry rebuttal.

"Don't give that attitude you little brat! I just wanted to check with you about mom and dad's plans for tonight...I must've forgot they were going out tonight! Jeez you don't have to take out your zombie failure at me...by the way...did you pass level eight?" Shifting her weight on to the kitchen counter, she laid her head onto the cool white tiles.

"What are you talking about meatball brain!? Mom and Dad didn't have any plans tonight...at least none that I knew of..?" Shingo could feel the tension that hung between them on the phone. 'Were they going out tonight?'. He hadn't asked them, but they would've told him..and they would of definitely said something to Usagi...'Mom's almost annoying in that way, preparing food, first aid and rules before she goes out for the night...hmm'.

Before either of them could say anything else, Helios came into the hallway with Kunzite and his mother, Luna in tow. "Oh...Shingo dear...who are you talking to so late at night hun?" Luna gave a warm smile to the brown haired boy, but it was Helios who answered.

"It's Usagi...I think she was just checking up on Shingo." Helios's answer was rushed and matter-of-factly, mostly because he didn't want to tell his mother about the Zombie game they were playing in the livingroom...without her approval.

"Say Hi for me.." Kunizite petitioned to the younger boy.

Shingo found himself grimacing at the hidden implications of Kunzite's 'hello'...yeah...no way was he doing it. So...he decided 'speakerphone' was better.

'Beep'

****** Tsukino Residence

"Well I guess they headed out in on a secret date then..." She wasn't sure there was anything to be done...nothing was out of the ordinary and nothing seemed to scream 'kidnapping'..."I'll just wait up until they get back...if they eloped...I'll let you know" Usagi giggled into the phone, knowing she was probably the only one laughing at her joke...'did she hear someone other than Shingo?'

"Oh Hi Usagi dear!" Luna exclaimed in her sunniest voice. "You couldn't stand being without me, could ya Usagi!?" She teased.

"I quite enjoy the extra foot room in your absence!" Usagi had to admit the room felt a bit colder without her feline heater to warm her bed.

She kinda missed Luna's annoying habits and bossy commands...kinda. Twirling around in the chair by the kitchen she listened to the other end of the line...which seemed to be a mixture of people talking over each other...'I want to hear Kunzites voice..' He was the only quiet one in the bunch..'I think Diana and Artemis are there now too...I feel like I should've stayed the night at Luna's...all the action is there right?!

Knowing that all this talking was making her more depressed, Usagi decided to head upstairs to write in her journal...'as soon as I get these chatty Mau's off the phone..'. Passing the hallway..she noticed something. The closet. Something about it seemed out of place...as if it was slightly off it's hinges and ...just leaning against the door frame.

"Usagi-chan..you there?" Luna and Diana both mused on the other end of the line.

"yeah...uh...hold on..." She said it almost in a daze..as if the phone was no longer a concept in her mind. Reaching for the brass handle of the door, she hesitantly swing it open.

"Usagi-chan...we're still holding...Usa?" Concern etched along Luna's voice..as if she could feel Usagi's emotions.

She dropped the phone to the floor with a 'clack'. 'They hadn't gone out'. 'they're...' Usagi's train of though was impeded. There in the closet, laying in the most unnatural position...were her parents. They looked so pale...

She reached out to touch her mother Ikuko, 'Cold as ice'...'cold'...'dead'..."dead!" realization started to form a ball of panic in her stomach. She fell back onto her rear, catching herself from falling back on her palms.

"Usagi!...Usa-chan!" Voices were screaming over the phone... beseeching her to answer...she couldn't think...'my parents'...'Shingo what about Shingo!?'... She felt a wave of dizziness hit her and an urge to vomit. 'Who?...what had ...done this...?! ..she..needed ...sailormoon...her brooch!'

Her head was awash with a mess of emotions, but the one thing she knew was that she would protect the only family she had...'Shingo!' She pushed herself off the floor, rising on uneasy footing, and raced down the hallway and up the stairs...all thoughts of the phone forgotten. She needed her brooch...now!

Arriving at her destination, she pushed open her bedroom door, heading straight to her dresser. She always hid her brooch in her sock drawer, the one place people never tended to look. "Wait...where is it...I know it was here earlier!". Panic started to sear into her body and her hands started to shake. "No" The word sounded breathless.. 'what was going on...who had done this!'...

"You shouldn't bother...you won't find it." A deep voice drawled from the doorway.

Usagi turned slowly toward the voice. The light from the hallway lit up behind the man, drowning him in shadows. Her bedroom was unlit and she fumbled away from the doorway toward the light of the moonlite window. Her heart beat was rapid, and a moist sweat started to glisten across her brow. Looking around for a weapon, she was at a loss. 'Why didn't I have more sharp objects in my room?!' She silently chided herself for being unprepared.

"No need to be so frightened my love..." The way the words rolled off his tongue sent a chill down her back.

He leaned along the door frame almost as if he enjoyed watching her. 'creepy..' Usagi looked sidelong at her bedroom window behind her...'latch open' as she skillfully opened it behind her back, hoping the man wouldn't take notice. All she had to do was open it and jump out...'easier said than done'..

"Do you think you can make it...?" the tall man taunted morbidly, standing up straight and poising himself for action.

"Who...what..do you want..?" She asked in a shaky voice, knowing the chance she had to look challenging was long past.

"It's quite fitting that you asked...you of course.." At his declaration towards her, his eyes began to glow a deep purple. Taking a few long strides he was immediately towering above her.

All she could do was look at him...'why do I feel so ...relaxed?'. A feeling of confusion settled around her...'what? who are...so sleepy..'. Her mind couldn't focus...she needed to focus, defend herself! A wave of fatigue pushed her back into the window and falling to the ground, yanking the yellow curtains down along with her descent. As her mind started to drift into obscurity, she thought she heard voices calling her name...

"Don't worry ... " The man gathered the small woman into his arms, holding her tightly against his own cold body. He brushed a pale hand along her golden hair, enjoying the texture of the damp tresses between his fingers. He loved the way she looked in the moonlight... 'my goddess...my love'. Diamond gradually lowered his lips to hers ...'I've been waiting for you'.

He was abruptly ripped from his thoughts as voices erupted from the stairway. "Damn Terrans!" His once euphoric mood turned twisted and dark. Rising from the ground with his angel wrapped tightly in his arms he began to concentrate. Dark smoke surrounded the floor around him and began to encapsulate his body.

Upon hearing a man shout he looked up...into the eyes of...his ...younger brother... Malachite?! The white haired man was shouting and running toward him in pure rage...

Hearing the man shout one last time "Usako!"

Diamond disappeared into the black smoke taking with him the last member of the Shirotsuki clan: Usagi.

********** End Chapter III *****************


	5. Chapter IV: Beginning of an End

_Sorry for the short chapter...I've got 2 feet of snow outside my house and on-and-off power outages. It was either post it short now, or wait and have it longer tomorrow! _

_Thanks everyone for reading! Please give a short review if you have time, thanx! - SeroNight_

_Chapter IV: Beginning of an End_

_********************** Mau Residence_

"Shit!" A harsh fist was slammed against the thick mahogany table.

"Mamoru...hitting things won't get us anywhere". Artemis gave the raven haired man a chiding shake of his head.

"How's...Shingo taking this...?" Haruka tried to pose the question as gently as possible, knowing that whatever the answer, the young boys life was all but ruined.

"He's... sleeping right now. Luna gave him a strong sedative to help with the shock". Ami paused just long enough to answer Haruka, then continued to tap away at her small handheld computer, trying to dig up any leads that could help them find their leader.

The beige dining room was filled almost to the brim with Senshi. Luna, Artemis, Nephrite, and Motoki were in the entryway, whispering theories back and forth. The Inner Senshi: Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto joined Seiya and Haruka at the long table in the center of the room. Maps, papers and take-out littered the table.

"How did the fire-reading go Rei?" Naru asked as she entered the room with a tray of steaming hot tea, her big sister, Kakyuu in tow with a second tray of coffee.

"Nothing...it's as if her energy is just...gone" Rei let out a pessimistic sigh. "We checked Ami's mini-computer...you know for life signs...but it just came up empty..".

It felt useless. They had no leads. which meant they needed to search the whole of Tokyo...and if she wasn't in Tokyo, then what? It had been an entire day...no one had slept. Haggard faces held nothing but exhaustion and worry.

"Kunzite..?" Naru leaned next to the bent over form of a man, palms resting along his temples, resting on a chair in the corner. He was deep in thought, barley noticing the red haired girl offering him a hot mug of coffee. "Here...I'll just leave it here...to..uh..cool off." Naru turned to leave, a sorrowful expression on her face...'He must be in so much pain'. Everyone knew that Kunzite held Usagi in the most precious part of his heart.

"Thanks Naru-chan.." He looked up and gave her a weak smile. He stood then, walking briskly over to where his adopted parents stood by the kitchen.

"Mom..." He gave Luna a quick tap on the shoulder. "Can..I have a word..?" He had questions. But he wasn't sure that she would be able to or willing to answer him.

They smoothed past the others in the room, ignoring the questioning looks they received from the group in the entryway. The settled across from each other in the living room, attempting to avoid eavesdropping from the other Senshi.

"I need to ask you about...my adoption." He waited, evaluating the expression on her face. She seemed perturbed at the conversation choice, regarding their current situation. "Do ..you know anything...about...my biological parents?" He felt guilty even mentioning the words..but something about the man with purple eyes seemed...familiar. Too familiar.

"Oh...ah...all I know...is that the doctor said they were in a car accident..when you were nine. Both of your...parents were killed, but you survived and were brought to the orphanage about two weeks later."She looked confused, not quite sure where this discussion had stemmed from.

Kunzite resumed his earlier pose, hands tirelessly supporting his temple, slumping over with his elbows resting on his knees. 'This is getting us nowhere'.

"Wait" Luna held up a hand as if a though suddenly occurred to her.

Kunzite immediately sat up, meeting her look of recognition.

"The was something..now that you mention it...The man that you described yesterday...silver hair..and purple eyes. I came to the orphanage quite frequently in my younger years, so I was there decorating the community room for christmas when you arrived from the hospital that day. You were brought in by a woman...with those exact features. She looked so unique it was hard to forget her." Luna had a bewildered look on her face, trying to mentally assemble pieces that could make some sense. "Silver hair and purple eyes..".

"That's...odd..." Kunzite replayed the prior night's events again in his head. "It's just that ...the man seemed to...recognize me..? Does that seem strange to you?" He looked to his mother for reassurance.

"If you think about it...both you and Usagi-chan were put into that orphanage and both of you turned out to be Senshi...it could be our only lead.." At last...maybe this lead means something...if only they could find this mysterious woman.

************************* Kurotsuki Estate

"I can't believe YOU!" Diamond seethed at his mother.

She seemed unfazed by his outrage and continued to brush her silver locks, while siting aside her vanity.

"YOU said you'd get ride of him!" He raised a pale hand to him temple, as if it would ward off his incoming headache.

"Well...it was harder than I thought...you know...disposing of your own child." She gave her son a sidelong glance, noting his displeasure at her. "I did the second best thing...I removed his memories and left him to those ... dirty Terrans." She finished the last part of her sentence with a bad taste in her mouth.

"The last thing I need is for grandfather to find him..." He angrily grabed his mothers wrist, forcing her to look him in the eye. "If word gets out that you killed your own husband AND discarded your son to humans...we'll both be executed for treason!" His stared her right in the eyes, whispering the warnings in a harsh tone.

She broke her wrist free, turning away from him. "It was my plan..of course I know the repercussions. Just one more day. After that, it won't matter WHO knows the truth!" A wicked smile grew onto her dark red lips. "Now...go tend to your... guest." She gave him a commanding look, then turned back to her vanity to complete her task of taming her mass of silver locks.

"You'd better hope...that everything goes according to plan." With his threat carefully worded, he slide back the paneled door, closing it firmly as he briskly exited the room.

_************************ Dreamscape_

_I was in that place again. The war torn village, empty and silent. The rising of smoke told me the fight was over...and this place had lost the battle. I became tense, knowing all too well what awaited me in this dream._

_As if on que, the breathe of a second being persisted behind me. Though, instead of turning around, I suddenly found a slender hand on my shoulder._

_"Hello Usagi-sama.." A familiar voice welcomed._

_I turned to see who had addressed me... _

_Yet again, I was startled at the similarities of the young woman in front of me. My own face stared back at me with a look of concern. Her silver hair was braided down her back and her clothes seemed more fitting for a male warrior. The sword at her side was flecked with blood. 'Was she...I.. a warrior?'_

_"Yes" she breathed. 'Did I say that aloud?'_

_"Who...are you..?" I knew it was a stupid question, but given the circumstances, I felt that this would enlighten me to the situation. _

_"I am you. The past you" She looked at me for understanding and continued." My name is Sero, but I guess some people would refer to me also as Serenity". _

_All I could do was nod silently. I had so many questions...'where should I start?'_

_"All will be revealed with time Usagi". She stepped closer to me and took my hand in hers in a consoling manner. "I know of your losses...your Terran parents...I'm so very sorry" She cast her eyes down as if contemplating losses of her own. _

_"Terran...?" The word resonated in my head with recognition. "When you say Terran...what do you mean..?...The words you said before..about Terra rejecting me..what did you mean by them?" I could feel my agitation start to burn within me. _

_She kept her eyes downcast. As soon as she began to speak again, she raised her head to meet my eyes. "Human...that is the meaning of the term...Terran". She sounded tired in her explanation. "The people of Terra...had always seen our kind as something...evil. I thought that I would have more time to...introduce you into your heritage, but...unforeseen events have forced my hand." She dropped my hand, turning away and looking out into the half burnt field of uncut wheat. _

_"Our kind?" I was confused..'did she mean Senshi?'_

_"Dragons" She said it flatly as if that one word summed everything up. "I must be confusing you" She must have read the perplexed look on my face. _

_"The Dragon Clans are the keepers of Earth. Well...at least they were." She let out a mournful sigh. "Our people were prosperous and powerful. But we were not all created equal. Less powerful dragons sought to overthrow each other, and change our once peaceful life. You see...to be successful guardians we had to separate ourselves from the equation of man, hiding away where our existence could be kept secret. For that reason, the plane of Elysian was created by the gods. A beautiful paradise hidden between the planes of time. Many clans felt that it was unfair for us to hide away, while the Terrans' roamed the earth freely." She stopped her explanation to gesture to the surrounding village, burnt to the ground. _

_"This is what happened...when our existence became known to the Terrans.." She looked so grief stricken, I couldn't tell if the sadness she felt was for the humans or for the dragons she called family. "A thousand years ago.."She began dismally."A war broke out between dragons and Terrans'. I could not fight against the people that I'd come to love...even if it meant fighting against my own kind. All the Dragon clans abandoned Elysian, bent on taking earth for themselves. They underestimated the force they'd have to overcome to pursue their ambitions, failing to fully understand the power put in place to protect mankind." She hesitated for a moment and smiled wistfully. _

_"What do you mean 'powers put in place..'?" I felt a slight twinge and had a momentarily flash of my fellow Senshi._

_"That's right." As she read my train of thought. "The Senshi. You see the Dragon clans were not the only spiritual beings to play a key role in protecting the earth. The gods bestowed powers to the numerous yokai clans and shamans all over the world. When the dragons struck the Terran capital of Gaia, the selected guardians were summoned to fight back."_

_"What happened then...did you win..?" I naturally sided with the past Senshi...recognizing their effort on the side of mankind. _

_"The battle was a lost for both sides...thousands of lives were lost...including my own.." She stopped talking then to look sadly at me. _

_"I ...died..then. What happened to everyone else?" I still felt confused, unsure what the point of all this was. _

_"When I died, I took something very valuable with me. You see...our family clan...the Shirotsuki clan... carry a special ability above all the other dragon clans. We can assimilate into the 'Dragon of Heaven'. As white dragons, our bloodline is the most connected to our ancestors, thus, allowing our lineage to access an immense power...the power of death and rebirth. As a consequence of my death, the gates of Elysian were sealed, thus the remaining dragon clans were forced to live out their days on earth, hiding in the shadows. To this day...I still feel their lingering bitterness against the Terrans', and a strong desire to return home once again."_

_"I must warn you Usagi... during my life, I was met with prejudice and loathing for what I was. Siding against my people was a very hard choice, but I felt it was the only choice I had. As a child, I didn't grow up in Elysian with my own kind. My mother hid me away among the Terrans, hoping to spare me the jealousy and contempt of my people. For her crimes she was executed...along with the entire Shirotsuki clan. They all assumed the power would be passed along to another family of Dragons...fools. In the end, they became their own destruction. Unfortunately, my mother's plan backfired when I was twelve, when my dragon self started to manifest. My once loving Terran family...bound me to a rotting tree and set fire to it...hoping to dispel my evil aura from the village. When that failed, they wrapped me in sacks and tossed me into the river, assuming my monstrous body would plague another more deserving village."_

_She lifted her hand to wipe the tears in my eyes that I hadn't known were there...'How could anyone be so...horrible..?' My heart pained for her and immediately I understood her words of Terra rejecting me...'They had rejected her..'_

_"Over the years I became someone I never wanted to be ..angry...cold... I wanted revenge...to make the Terrans feel as I felt" Her eyes burned with a dark passion for only a moment. "But...eventually I came to know the people of Ishtar; shamans that had devoted themselves to spreading love and understanding to all of earth's creatures."_

_"Shamans...like witches...?" I gave her an incredulous look...though I guess it made sense in a world filled with dragons. _

_"Yes...some Terrans' called them the 'Shukra White witches', others ...Venusians..."As she finished the word a blonde haired girl came instantly to mind._

_"Sailor Venus...Mina-chan!" She gave me a surly nod. "What about the others..?" Everything seemed to be coming together...I had to know everything._

_"Well...abilities were given to the.."she paused to look at me..maybe to gage my reaction to her declaration. "Ahemm...The power of Venus was given to...yes...the witches of Ishtar, the power of Jupiter to the forest people of Demeter, the power of Mercury and Neptune to the water nymphs of Nuthuns, Mars to the warlord tribes of the Tengu, Uranus to the Tori Oni living in the high mountains, and Saturn and Pluto to the Terran people protecting the city of Gaia." She looked at me then, making sure I had absorbed all her knowledge. "Jeez...was I supposed to memorize all this..?'_

_"The other Senshi that you see today were bestowed to their positions by ...my own hand. The ruler of Gaia was still young and trusting, so I hand-selected the best warriors, human and yokai alike, to serve as his guardians, the Shitennou and the San Hikari." _

_"Then...why am I...sailormoon?... Why was a..dragon...?" I stammered, unsure how to phrase the question._

_"Ahh...well...in the past...there was no sailormoon." _

_"What!...how...why..is there one today then!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing...'no sailormoon?'_

_"In the past you were a powerful dragon...there was no need. I created this persona so that you could once again forge a strong bond with your fellow guardians, without having to awaken your inner dragon. I...was hoping to avoid your awakening altogether...but...it seems your body has other plans. It wants to manifest...just like mine did when I was trying to fit in among the Terrans'."_

_"Great...but...what do you mean manifest..?" I had a feeble instant of panic...'will I grow scales?'_

_"Don't worry usagi, you'll-" ... she was instantly quite. _

_"What's wrong?" I was confused at her sudden pause._

_"Someone's trying to wake you up..." I could barley hear her words as everything around me became a mist of darkness. _

_End Chapter IV..._


	6. Chapter V: Beginning of an End

Sorry the chapter took so long, I got kinda busy all-of-a-sudden! Please forgive some of my grammatical errors, I always proof read, yet I STILL find things I've missed after five reads! Sorry Guys!

Please review. Thanks Everyone!

批評ってを下さい。有り難う皆さん！

Chapter V: Beginning of an End

_************************************* Mau Residence_

"What's that Artemis?" A curious and exhausted Rei questioned as she hung over the white haired mans shoulder. Everyone was drained. Ever since Usagi had gone missing last night, it had been a tireless pursuit for her whereabouts. They had tried using their Senshi abilities of Fire-Reading and Energy-Taping to pinpoint her location...but...they had found nothing. As if Usagi's essence was no longer present or reachable.

"Just ...looking at some old photos'..." His answer was a bit hesitant..as if the memories were something best forgotten. He was sitting at a small office desk adjacent to the living room. The sun had began to set, so a dim green reading lamp was turned on, mildly illuminating the main portion of the dark oak desk. Old photographs, some black and white, and others in full color littered the modest workspace. The pictures were of individuals Rei had never seen before, but they gave her an uncomfortable feeling all the same.

"Who are those people? I've never seen you with them before...family maybe?" She didn't want to pry too much, knowing that most of Artemis's past was a mystery, which usually meant that he preferred not to talk about it.

"They're my...old family.." His lips formed a thin smile and he began to bit the inside of his cheek, as if thinking about his family was painful. "I didn't grow up with my whole family... My grandparents married without approval, eloping up in Hokkaido, so they were disowned and became despised by their parents and respective families. When I was little, I remember going to a ... traditional garden to visit some cousins and my great-grandparents once...but I was very young...eight maybe. That was the first time I ever met anyone with hair like my own..." He absently twirled a finger around his silver hair, pinching a lone braid softly.

"Ahhh...you're telling the 'Silver hair' story...aren't you" Luna arched an eyebrow at her husband as she sauntered into the study. She automatically began heedlessly shuffling the photographs about. "Go on...I didn't mean to interrupt you. I was just wanting to use the computer" Luna moved over to the white Apple desktop, tapping away at the thin keys and eventually tooling around with the chair's height.

Artemis gave her a warm look and turned his attention back to Rei and the photographs. "Since I was very young and since I don't really remember much about it ...I can't really call it a 'story'." At that he gave a sly smile towards his wife, who wasn't paying him any attention of course, thanks to the vexatious black computer chair. "But...it got me thinking...we really don't have too many leads...except...silver hair and purple eyes." He stopped speaking and became engrossed in his own thought once again.

"Yeah...silver hair and purple eyes...not a very common trait. But do we really have time to search all of Japan for just those characteristics...I mean, think of all the cosplayers' out there. What if they were wearing a wing and contacts...then we really have no leads!" Rei's frustration and panic broke Artemis out of his internal reflection.

"I know I saw it right..." He mumbled into his knuckle, more to himself than anyone in particular. He began thumbing through the pile of colorful photographs, as if searching for confirmation.

"What are you looking for..?" Rei could only stand there, confused at Artemis's urgency. 'Why did he always suck at sharing...uhg!'

"A picture of a little girl...I remember her because my mother commented all day about how we could've been twins if it weren't for our eyes...mine blue...and hers'... Violet". As he spoke the last color with assurance, he lifted a photo above the rest.

The photograph was of two little children. They COULD'VE been twins. Both wore their silver hair down to their mid back and reached the same height. A little boy with cerulean blue eyes looked elated in the picture, but the little girl seemed bored and unhappy, almost like the picture was forced without her consent. Her deep violet eyes should've made her look lovely...but instead they made her look menacing.

"Artemis..." Luna's voice was a bit unsteady and the way it was stated made it unsure if it was a question.. or a request. Luna's eyes wore a look of shock and bewilderment as she stood behind his shoulder, referring to the photograph in his hand and apparently forgetting about the computer.

"How...how..long have you had this picture..?" Her question sounded more like an accusation mixed with a wave of confusion.

"Uhh...since..before we met...why?" Artemis was unsure why his wife was becoming so irritated. "I just thought about it...I know it could be a long-shot..but we don't have any more leads...so..." Artemis looked at Rei for assistance, but she was just as confused as he was at Luna's anger.

"That's the woman..." Luna mentally sorted the connections between all the mentioning of silver haired suspects.

"What woman?" Rei and Artemis questioned in unison, and looked to each other briefly for confirmation.

"The woman...that I saw at the orphanage...dropping off Kunzite" She stated the last part with little enthusiasm, hating to think of Kunzite asa nything less than her real son. "That's why I sent him to Nagano this morning..." She sprung from her seat in an instant. "WHERE is this!" Luna impatiently ordered, pointing hurriedly at the photo in his hand.

"Wait...what...you sent Kunzite to Nagano!" Artemis looked bothered and slightly annoyed that she failed to mention this fact to anyone else.

"We wanted to see if it was a valuable lead or not..." Her answer was rushed and inattentive as she reached for the photo. "She was a lot older...but I would bet anything that it's her!" She looked up at Artemis, pleading in her eyes for him to believe her. A quick nod assured her that he did. He always did.

"Luna. Call Kunzite, tell him to come back to Tokyo. I'll... go look for the address in my mother's old address book." Before Luna could leave the room, he settled his arms around her shoulders and gave her a light peck on her temple. "I'm sorry I was so...secretive about my families past. I have the family that I've always wanted here with you...I just didn't want to dredge up sour memories...or fill your head with stupid family reunion ideas..." He gave his wife a loving squeeze as she rested her hands on his forearms.

"Well...I hope your ready for that family reunion now." She finished as she released herself from his arms to head into the hallway to call her son.

"Yeah..." He sighed with mild anxiety.

_**************************************** Kurotsuki Estate_

I could feel the weight of a heavy blanket covering my body. My mind still felt a bit hazy from my dreams, but I quickly ascertained that I was laying on a futon in the middle of a traditional style room. I consciously realized the difference between my overly taxed body in contrast to the effortless agility in my dream. 'Why did my entire body feel like I had just finished competing in the damn Olympics!?'

I cleared my heavy eyelids and looked up at the person sitting to my left. It was a dark haired woman with eyes so dark green that they looked almost...black? "Wh..who are you..?" 'Was I rescued?' The room I was laying in was so fancy, it kinda felt like I was cast in a historical japanese drama.

"I glad to see you're awake...I was worried for a little bit that you might never wake up.." The woman was talking gently to me and refusing to meet my eyes as she spoke. Looking at her I noticed how beautiful she was; mossy dark brown hair and dark eyes...perfect features for a japanese woman. She was adjusting my blankets as she spoke again. "My name is Petuzina...but everyone.. calls me Petz".

All I could do was nod. I wanted to shake her mercilessly and demand she explain this confusing situation...until I remembered my ...parents. All I wanted to do NOW was ..disappear. I closed my eyes, hoping to re-lieve some of the pain and oncoming tears, but all it did was supply fresh memories of the past few days.

After a minute or longer of silence, a warm hand covered my own softly. I found the woman named Petz trying to express reassurance...I think ..or was she trying to offer me some kind of condolence. 'Did she know what what happened...who was she..?.' I knew I needed some answers, all I needed now was some strength.

"Please...just stay here..." She held her palms out at me to better emphasize what 'here' she meant. She seemed hesitant to explain anymore that that. She reminded me of Ami-chan: afraid of conflict and uncomfortable with being bossy.

"I ...just want to get my ...bearings.." I really had to dig deep on that one, I just hoped she bought my excuse. I decided not to wait for her response and began pushing the blanket off, quickly realizing how much energy it was taking out of me. 'Why was I so drained?'

"Ahh...ok..ay...but please ..just stay in this room...okay?" She looked worried...not for me, but for herself. I assumed that this was her home. 'Why would she be frightened?'

As soon as I got to my feet I heard a light knock on the doorframe. I quickly gave a look over to my caretaker and noticed her distressed face.

"Ah...enter...please" She stumbled through the stale command, and moved to the corner of the room, trying to look small.

As the door slide open, recognition hit me. The man...the tall man in my room...he was the one who'd kidnapped me!. Immediately I tensed, ready for a fight. I wouldn't lose twice!

"Now now. There's no reason to be feisty." His hands went up in mock defense as he stepped into the room. In the light of day his features were clear: silver hair, pale complexion, purple eyes and a tall, trim build. I guess from my petite height everyone seemed tall...

I was so angry! I wanted to break his neck, cut off his head! Anything! I felt a loss for words...so I decided I would give him the dirtiest glare I could muster.

He seemed unmoved by my anger, glaring right back at me. But his glare wasn't of hate...it was ..something else entirely.

"Petz." He commanded as he finally broke his glare to look over a my caretaker...petz? I had almost forgot she was in the room since she had become so quiet.

"Y...yes my lord?" She seemed surprised at first, then stood attentively before him.

"Please retrieve some more ... appropriate attire for our ..guest." When he mentioned my clothes, I could've slapped him for the way he was practically undressing me with those cold eyes of his. 'I needed to escape this ...monster.' It didn't help that I was still in my overly revealing silk pajamas.

"I don't want anything from you people!" I spat angrily at them both. "You're nothing more than a murderous demon! And when I get my brooch back I'm gon-.." My threat was suddenly interrupted by a tight hand around my throat as the tall man breathed heavily against me.

"I just want to make something clear my dear. You Are Mine. Get it? And possessions don't get to CHOOSE anything." His words were a hard whisper as if he was using all his willpower not to snap my neck in two. I could feel his breath on me as he held his face inches from my own, deeming his words absolute.

He promptly released his grasp on my neck and I crumpled to the tatami matted floor. I urgently and greedily took deep breaths of oxygen, suddenly aware of this mans overwhelming strength. 'How was someone so strong..only demons are!' I began to question my own ability to escape, unsure if I would even be able to breakout of this room let-alone the building...'Was I in a building...a house? Damn it!' I wanted to pound my fists on the mat like a small child, but remembered the threat looming over me.

He was still standing above me, so I naturally looked up to seem more defiant. I found that awful man staring down at me, that same creepy look in his eyes, and a sly smile across his face. 'If he wasn't such a bastard...He be quite attractive, but that must be some type of guise to distract people from his black heart!' As I stared up at him, I mentally berated him with every foul word in my mind's possession, which was vast of course.

Abruptly, he lowered himself down to his knees. Apparently, we weren't close enough for his liking, so he settled in a crouching position rather than sitting more comfortably. My stomach tensed, not knowing what to expect from him. 'Why was I here? Who were these people! And when did murdering innocent people become okay to these freaks!'

"I bet you want to tear my heart out...right?" He was poised in front of me, inches from my face...again. 'Does this man ever consider personal space?!'

I had to repress an urge to gag as his hand threaded down my loose hair. I decided playing nice to his twisted game might at least leave my hair in-tact. But then soon that same hand found its way to my shoulder strap, lightly brushing it off my bare shoulder.

"Swap" I forcibly slapped his hand off my shoulder, aiming to make some much needed distance from him. I saw his eyes widen angrily, but he let out a chilling and stifled laugh.

I wasn't too sure that this situation was a laughing matter... I would say it was a bit alarming if anything else.

"What's so funny?" I had to pose the question through somewhat gritted teeth, having a hard time holding back my outrage against this wretched man.

"Nothing much" He was rubbing his injured hand contently, though I doubt I injured him at all. 'That fake! Just wait till I get a good punch into his nice face...nothing would mirror his personality better!'

He stood as abruptly as he had knelt, striding the few steps to the door and turned around to meet my eyes again. He wore that same sly smirk as earlier.

"I think I'm going to rather enjoy our lives together...Usagi" The way he said my name was deep and almost ominous, as he turned back to the door. 'but what did he mean by ...together...our lives?!'

"Wait!...what do you mean...we're not having any kind of life together! I ... hate you." I wanted to make my intentions clear before he left the room, no matter the repercussions of my actions. "The second I get the chance...I'm gone."

He turned around then, so I braced for another round of assaults. Thankfully he stayed his ground, a good six feet away.

"I'll give you one day of freedom." It was a flat command, unbending and not up for discussion.

"One day?...What happens...then...after that one day..?" I was almost afraid to ask, but I felt like I was driving blind already, might as well find some answers.

"You'll be my wife. You won't Need freedom." With that he briskly left the room, shutting the sliding door with a confident resolve.

"...What..?." I collapsed to the floor, the blankets from earlier softening my fall as I landed on my knees until I was firmly planted on the mats. 'Married...I'm...marrying ...him..?!' Tears rolled down my cheeks in succession, I barely noticed. I cried hard then, for my mother, my father, ...for myself. Though I felt guilty for feeling sorry for myself...but this situation had become..unbearable.

"Someone...please..help me..." My plea was quiet, knowing no one would actually hear me,... it was the final straw of acceptance that I had become helpless and unable to save myself.

I had never felt so alone.

End Chapter V

Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I'll be putting out another ..maybe tomorrow or in the next couple of days.


End file.
